


It's Only Love That We're Falling In

by psychfan13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychfan13/pseuds/psychfan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a take on how they get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lame I know but if you have a better suggestion let me know. And thank you to JustAnotherWriter17 for helping me beta this thing!

Erin walked into the house to Carm and Ella frantically going through her closet. Only a week earlier had she agreed to do an episode of the “Ella and Carm Show” and tomorrow was the day. Both of her teammates had insisted that they absolutely had to dress as their guest for each episode and Erin’s outfit of choice was a Canadian tuxedo. As it turned out, Ella didn’t have a single denim button down shirt and Carm suggested that she just borrowed one of Erin’s. This wouldn’t be such a bad idea except she picked one that was a little too big on her. The episode went off without a hitch. Well, it depends on who you ask for that. The episode consisted on some good-natured ribbing on Ella and ended with Erin signing. Overall it turned out to be a pretty good experience. Ella learned some interesting things about Erin and gave her some things to ask her about later. 

Even though she lived right next door, Ella found herself spending most of her time in the Canadians’ apartment. Before it was just easier to have their neighbors over for dinner or movies to save everyone some cooking time and plus, the company was enjoyable. After one really grueling day Ella claimed the couch as hers instead of going back to her apartment as she normally did. Being in the Canadians’ apartment so often caused Ella to become close with Erin. As the weeks went on they got to know each other a lot better and Ella realized she had a good friend in the other Canadian as well. The more Ella hung out with the Canadians the more often she slept over. If she stayed the night she would usually grab something from Erin’s closet to wear at night. It eventually became a habit every time she stayed the night. 

When the news came that Carm was being traded Ella found herself turning to the other Canadian a lot more. She didn’t stay the night anymore but they continued their TV and movie marathons. When she was asked who she wanted to replace Carm on the show, the answer was easy. Erin. Obviously Erin. When it came to film the first episode, Ella thought it might be fun to dress up like Erin again. Dri only egged her on when she brought up the idea. Together they raided Erin’s closet while Erin sat in front of the TV shaking her head at them. Dri and Ella started making a pile of clothes for Ella to choose from. The first obvious choice was a beanie, or a toque as Erin still insisted on calling it. The problem came when they had to decide on what else to wear. Dri suggested overall because who other than Erin even wears those anymore and they picked a number of shirts that Ella decided she’d pick from in the morning. When Ella started walking towards her apartment with a pile of clothes Erin cleared her throat, causing Ella to turn around, and said “I didn’t realize you were dressing like me for the entire week.” To which Ella replied, “relax I told Lori and Taryn we’d have dinner together and I’ll finalize what I want to wear tomorrow. I’ll see you guys at practice in the morning!” There was a chorus of bye from the Canadians as she walked towards the door. Only then did she realize how many shirts she was taking over. A “can I get a hand” made it’s way out of her mouth to which Erin let out a laugh and Dri actually made her way out of her seat to help Ella out of their apartment and into hers. There were plenty of jokes from Lori and Taryn when she got into her apartment but those were short-lived because it was dinner time and Ella’s turn to cook. 

When the time came to film the episode Ella had picked out a tank to wear for the episode and changed into Erin’s clothes so they could start recording. Picking Erin to co-host the show proved to be a great idea but it came at the price of countless jokes. Anything for the fans, right? It turned out that Erin’s pants were just a little snug on Ella but hey, she still looked good. Ella ended up having to go out with some teammates after they filmed and she slipped out of Erin’s pants and into her own before heading out but the tank stayed. She really liked it and Erin wouldn’t mind if she borrowed it for a while, right? 

After a few weeks Ella realized she still had all the shirts she had gotten from Erin’s sitting in her closet so she grabbed one of the t-shirts and ended up wearing it for the day. It was late when she got home so she just collapsed on the bed as soon as she walked into the room. When morning came around she woke to a very comforting scent that she couldn’t place but it smelt good and she felt comfortable. When she got herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom she realized she had slept in Erin’s shirt and remembered how good it felt to wake up in one of Erin’s shirts the first time weeks ago. Eventually Ella starting wearing the shirts she had “borrowed” from Erin and if Erin noticed they were hers then she sure didn’t comment on it. 

Ella realized how much she missed sleeping over at the Canadians’ apartment. A few nights later the team had a bonding event and they all had gone out together. When they got back Dri invited Ella over to watch an episode of the show they were talking about over dinner and Ella went over. They decided to pull out the couch into a bed so they could stretch their legs out as they watched and Ella mentioned how she forgot how comfortable it was and how much she missed it. 

Erin immediately knew what she was talking about and replied with “you know it’s always open for you right? You can stay here whenever you want.”

Ella yawned and came back with “You know what, I just might take you up on that. I’m going to change.” 

When Ella came back in a pair of Erin’s shorts and shirt, Erin couldn’t help but make a quip about it. “If you really wanted to get into my pants you could have just asked nicely” came out of her mouth before she could help it and as soon as she said she could feel her ears getting warm and she wouldn’t dare look back at Ella so she just stayed very rigid and glued her eyes to the screen. Dri could sense the awkwardness radiating off of Erin. Ella hadn’t said a word and was just staring at the side of Erin’s head so she scooted over so she was now sitting next to Erin and patted the spot next to her to take Ella out of her trance and have her sit down so they could finish the movie. 

Erin had always made suggestive comments to what her teammates say but for some reason every time she made one to Ella the tips of her ears would always go red and she’d get this feeling in the pit of her stomach. Every time Erin made one of these comments to Ella, Ella would always come back with one of her own but lately Erin’s comments had gotten some gears turning in her head. She wouldn’t dare tell anybody about those. Yet.

The rest of the night went on without anyone saying a word suffice for the “good nights” when the movie finished. Ella woke up in the morning to a more familiar Erin who didn’t comment on any of the events from the night before. Even though Erin didn’t let it show, she was still thinking about what happened. She knows she shouldn’t be developing feelings for the forward but she can’t help it. What she didn't know was that Ella is waging her own inner wars about their friendship and everything unspoken between them. 

Ella had made it a habit now to sleep in Erin’s shirts and her roommates didn’t question it when she walked out of her bedroom in the morning in the shirt didn’t below to her. One morning Ella awoke from a very vivid dream of sleeping next to Erin. She was quick to come to justifications for why she would be dreaming about Erin. _The shirt still smells like her so obviously I’d think of her. She’s also pretty comfortable so obviously she’d be a great cuddle buddy. She’s also a furnace and it’s starting to get cold out so she would be great to be next to on a cold morning._ Ella let her mind justify her dreams until she felt comfortable enough get up and make some breakfast. If she avoided Erin the rest of the day, then it was just a coincidence.

Ella might have gotten over the awkwardness of dreaming about Erin but the keeper still occupied her mind and raised a lot of questions. Questions that Ella wasn’t sure she wanted to answer. So she did what seemed like the best idea at the time, avoid Erin.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin didn’t question it at first but she definitely noticed how little of Ella she was seeing recently. She would still see her at practice and make small talk when they worked out but she stopped seeing her outside of soccer. Ella used to come over multiple times a week but that had also completely stopped. She wanted to ask Ella about it but she couldn’t really go up to Ella and say that she misses her, so she tries the next best thing. She asks her roommates. When she sees Lori the next day she casually walks next to her and says “hey has something been off with Ella lately?” 

When Lori says that she hasn’t noticed anything different about Ella lately Erin starts to think that her friendship with Ella has started deteriorating. Before the banter had gone both ways and she would see Ella more often than not whether they hanging out with each other or with everyone as a group. But now it felt like Ella might be avoiding her. She knew the comment about getting in her pants was out of line but it just came out of her mouth and she couldn't help it. Stuff like this hadn't been a problem before but Ella was different. Obviously she upset her and now she thinks it’s best to start distancing herself. If her presence at team events was making Ella awkward then she would just go to them a bit less. It might not be the best solution but it was the only one she could come up with. 

After a few hours of dropping hints, Taryn convinces Ella to go out and have dinner with them. She’s nervous the entire time leading up to it. She doesn’t know what she’s going to say if Erin asks why she hasn’t been around lately. She tries to come up with lies on the drive over but it's all in vain when she sees that Erin isn’t even there. She grabs the seat next to Dri and talks to her most of the night. After a couple of drinks, she works up the courage to ask about Erin. Dri seems convinced that Erin keeps using art as a way to avoid having to go out but she can’t seem to figure out why. Ella realizes she has a tough decision to make. She can either keep doing what she’s doing and avoid Erin or she can ignore the uneasiness in her stomach and ask Erin why she’s been isolating herself. 

After sleeping on it Ella decides that she can ignore the weirdness between her and Erin for the last few weeks and decides to ask Erin what’s going on with her. Ella finds her walking towards the locker room after practice and runs over to her side. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” 

Erin looks momentarily surprised because here’s the girl that hasn’t spoken to her in the past few weeks, aside from a few passing formalities, smiling at her asking how she’s been. 

“Uh I’ve been okay. How have you been? Haven’t seen you around much lately.” There. It was out. As much as she wanted to hear the answer but she also didn’t want to back Ella into a corner. 

Ella looks to the ground before answering, “I just had some weird stuff going on in my head but I think I’m all good now.” 

“That’s good. I was thinking I fell out of your good graces and would have to start looking for a new team soon.” She really hopes something else upset Ella and not her comments from the other night. Now that Ella was talking to her again maybe everything would go back to normal. 

That earns her a shove from Ella and she lets out a laugh. She was glad that she could joke around with Erin again. These last few days had been stressful for her. 

They talked a little bit about other games that they had been watching and poked a bit of fun at each other's BPL teams but there was a lot of things that were unsaid. They went their separate ways when they got back to their apartment complex and both girls went into their respective apartments hoping things wouldn't be as awkward. 

They started getting back into their old routines again but there was still some awkwardness lingering. Ella would come around after practices to wind down with a movie but this time she’d sit on the recliner or with Dri on the couch. They started to be careful with the distance between them. 

Things weren’t as they used to be but it was definitely getting better. Ella started to tell Erin about her day again and Erin would crack jokes but there was something off. Both girls were treading very carefully into this new territory. It felt as though they were both holding back. Fearing that they might say the wrong thing and upset the other. 

It took them a little while but eventually the awkwardness started to disappear. The benefit of being on the same team was that they were often doing things with many of their teammates and that helped them get used to being around each other again. 

Now that their relationship was on the mend, Ella felt more comfortable stopping by the Canadians’ house more and more often. The team had decided to go out for a group and grab dinner and a few drinks. After what feels like hours of sifting through her closet for something to wear, Ella comes up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. Drastic measures needed to be taken and she makes her way to the Canadians’ house. Of course Erin and Dri are both done getting ready and are almost their way out the door. 

“I need a shirt. Can I borrow one of yours?” Ella directs at Erin. 

“Yes, just go. You’re going to make us hit traffic on the way there if you don’t hurry.” She turns to see Ella sprinting through the apartment already stripping off the shirt she was wearing. Dri heads over to the car while Erin waits for Ella so she can lock up. 

Ella comes running back wearing a red plaid button down and Erin is stunned silent for a short moment. Ella doesn’t wear button downs often but Erin starts to think that she definitely should. It isn’t until Ella’s standing right in front of her that’s she’s snapped out of her daze. 

The entire drive there Erin can’t help but glance at Ella through the rearview mirror. There was just something Ella in that button down that has her captivated.   
Dinner goes by with Erin sneaking glances at Ella again but this time it doesn’t go unnoticed. It’s Dri that catches her. 

“Staring a hole through Ella isn’t going to get your shirt back.” Erin shoots Dri a glance and soon enough Ella is chiming in. 

“Oh you’re never getting it back now,” she says with a wink. Erin becomes the butt of a few jokes for the rest of the night. She makes her own as well but it’s apparent that she’s lost this battle and possibly the shirt Ella’s wearing. She wouldn’t admit it out loud but she considers the latter a win. 

Ella sees Erin looking her way a few more times during the night and she can’t help the feeling that it gives her. It’s almost like pride. She makes it a point not to look back or acknowledge it for fear that Erin would stop. 

Before the night is over Erin feels someone tapping on her shoulder. Ella can’t seem to recognize her face but Erin sure does because she jumps out of her seat and wraps her in a big hug and the girl gets a huge smile on her face. The stranger gets a few more hellos and hugs from some of the other girls and Ella starts wondering why she’s never run into her before. If she starts to feel uncomfortable it’s because she seems to one of the few people who’s never met this girl and definitely not because of the arm Erin’s got around her waist as she talks to the group. 

This stranger gets introduced as Yvette and Ella finds out that she’s a personal trainer that’s worked with a bunch of the girls before and just moved to Chicago. She seems nice enough and everyone loves her but Ella can’t explain the feeling in the pit of her stomach. It’s something she hasn’t felt in a while; it feels almost like jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might be super lame at updating this.   
> Good news: I have it all planned out.   
> Bad news: It takes me forever to actually write it. 
> 
> I also might need a beta for when I actually write this and for another fic so if you would like to help me out shoot me a comment on here or something (unless there is another method of communication on this site that I am missing) since I might have deleted my tumblr.


	3. READ ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?

So I feel bad doing this but I don’t think I will be writing this story or any other one any longer. I had initially started writing because I had a lot of ideas running around and I wanted to see it all written and it was suggested that I try my hand at writing. I don’t really like creative writing or writing of any sort really but I was into the prompts so I did it anyway. I’ve gotten to the point where I don’t want to do it and after going over what I have written I don’t really like it. The writing is not good. I’m not very good at conveying everything I’ve got going on in my head and what I’m writing I feel as though is not good enough. This is not me putting myself down. This is me being realistic. I don’t like doing it and I’m not good at it. Now, if writing was something I enjoyed then I would do it but alas it is not. So I won’t be posting any longer. 

 

Now one of the things I don’t like the most with fan fiction is I’ll get really into something and for one reason or another the author doesn’t update any longer (not a knock on writers I swear) but I don’t want to do it. I have said earlier that this story I had written out what I wanted in each chapter so if you hit next chapter you can basically see what my plan was for the next few chapters. There are a few other AUs that I had started. Some were short (artist AU, slept with a future coworker, soulmate AU), some were slightly longer (cop AU, florist AU) and I had about 12k written for a single parent AU that I really, really wanted to write but that’s the story I was reading over and I don’t like how I’ve written it. I love the prompt, I like the ideas I had for each chapter but I do not like how I’ve actually written it if that makes any sense. I also have a lengthy list of prompts so if any of you guys are writers or just have questions about whatever, I’m setting up a tumblr again (probably shouldn’t have deleted the other one) and it’s the same username as this account (psychfan13.tumblr.com). Might not respond super promptly but I’ll try.

 

I don’t think any were super attached to this so I hope no one’s too upset.


	4. Outline of the Rest

**CHAPTER BREAK**

Ella analyzing her feelings about Erin and deciding that she wants to date Erin and not knowing how to go about it. She decides to call Carm and talk about it. She's a little awkward at first but eventually gets it across. Carm tries to help Ella straighten (puns) out her feelings and how she wants to tell Erin about it. It helps but Ella is still nervous and keeps putting it off. Erin has also been calling Carm about Ella stuff but Carm does not tell either of them that the other has been calling. 

**CHAPTER BREAK**

Everyone is going out again as a group. Ella is wearing the white button down (jeans, maybe?). As they are out someone starts hitting on Erin and Ella gets weird about it and she doesn't like it. She goes next to Erin and starts getting touchy feely and Erin is sweating buckets because she doesn't know Ella likes her and she thinks Ella's just casually being touchy. Erin calls Carm about it later that night and Carm laughs at her because they are just dancing around each other. 

**CHAPTER BREAK**

They are going out again as a smaller group this time at a club (?) and Erin is at the bar getting drinks and someone is hitting on her. Ella walks up to Erin puts a hand on the shoulder and whispers something in her ear. The woman Erin was talking to takes offence and leaves. Erin can't stop looking at Ella because it's so weird that Ella is doing this. Ella takes Erin's hand and walks then outside and kisses her. They make out for a bit before Erin's phone goes off with a teammate calling and the rest of the girls walking out looking for them. They get in the car and start heading home before Ella and Erin can talk. 

**CHAPTER BREAK**

They both go into their separate apartments and Erin kind of goes through the motions but she knows she can't just sleep on it so she runs over to the American's apartment and starts knocking incessantly. She eventually gets to Ella and they take a walk and talk about feelings and their relationship and if it's something Ella wants to pursue. Kiss goodnight on the front step. 

**CHAPTER BREAK**

First date. Everyone is a mess. Goes well. Happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm still relatively new at this so any suggestions or criticisms would be helpful.


End file.
